xonoticfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Xonitic has a wide variety of weapons covering many different tactical situations. Almost every weapon has both a primary and a secondary fire which are usually related to each other. Generally, a player starts with two weapons: a laser and a shotgun. Some maps or scenarios may start the player off with different weapons. Weapons are gained by collecting them either from killed enemies or at designated locations throughout the map, and are lost upon death. Weapons in the current version of Xonotic take one of four kinds of ammunition. The possibilities are: *Bullets *Shells *Cells *Rockets The exception is the laser, which does not take any ammunition. Picking up a weapon will also give the player some of its associated ammunition. Laser *Ammo: Infinite *Primary: Laser shot *Secondary: Switch to last used weapon before the laser. The first weapon with which a player typically starts. The laser shot itself does not do that much damage, but it has a considerable knockback and its burst has a small area of effect. As such, it can be quite useful for jumping maneuvers or for pushing players off the map or into dangerous areas. Shotgun *Ammo: Shells *Primary: Scatter shot *Secondary: Melee The second weapon with which a player typically starts. It's better suited as a close-range weapon owing to the fact that each individual shot as very low damage. Its melee attack is not to be underestimated, as it can do very heavy damage. Machine Gun *Ammo: Bullets *Primary: Continuous fire *Secondary: Triple shot This weapon's primary shot is very fast but relatively inaccurate. The triple shot is more accurate, but requires a slight delay in between pulses. Mortar *Ammo: Bullets *Primary: Mortar shot *Secondary: Genade shot A long-range explosive weapon with a slow firing rate. The mortar shot detonates on impact and does considerable damage. The grenade shot detonates half a second after the grenade hits a surface. Electro *Ammo: Cells *Primary: Plasma shot *Secondary: Elecro plasma shot This weapon is at its core an area denial weapon. The plasma shot is much like a rocket shot from any other game, albeit with a rather small blast radius and lower damage than one might expect. The electro plasma shots are fired in bursts of up to three and act much like slow-moving grenades that deal damage on impact with an enemy. Neither attack does very high damage, however the electro plasma spheres can be detonated with a plasma shot, dealing staggering damage over a large area. Crylink *Ammo: Cells *Primary: Converging shot *Secondary: Triple shot This is an unorthodox weapon in that it can serve as both a shotgun and a machine gun, and is simultaneously like neither. The converging shot fires six evenly-spread plasma bursts that travel forward for as long as the primary fire key/button is held down. When the primary fire key/button is released, the shots converge on each other and spread outward. The shots deal significant damgae and are very effective at slowing players down, meaning that with the right timing or in tight spaces, they can be very devastating. The triple shot is much simpler, being an automatic fire of three side-by-side plasma bolts that deal considerably lower damage and bounce once off walls. Nex *Ammo: Cells *Primary: Beam shot *Secondary: Zoom Nex is, in a nutshell, a sniper rifle that can be effectively used as a pistol. It's very accurate, deals high damage, and can pierce through multiple targets. It has a fair recharge time, and while it can be fired while it's recharging, its shots do less damage. Hagar *Ammo: Rockets *Primary: Rapid shot *Secondary: Multi shot The mortar's high-speed little brother, Hagar fires rapid mid-to-long-range arcing shots that detonate on impact, though they do less damage and have a smaller blast radius than the mortar's. The multi-shot loads up to four mini rockets as the secondary fire key/button is held down, which are then released when the key/button is released. Rocket Launcher *Ammo: Rockets *Primary: Rocket *Secondary: In-Flight Detonation This rocket launcher fires rockets much like a rocket launcher in any other game would. It has a veritable blast radius and can usually kill its targets in two shots. The secondary fire button can be pressed to detonate a rocket in-flight. MinstaNex *Ammo: Cells *Primary: Beam shot *Secondary: Laser shot A weapon that is usually not normally available on maps, the MinstaNex is just like Nex except that it will instantly kill players under normal conditions, even with boosted health and full armor. The weapon's secondary fire is a laser shot that works just as the laser shot from the laser weapon, with the exception that it does no damage.